custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *Dark Empire War #CB did an excellent job here. This page deserves to be featured. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #I agree with Slicer on this one. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 21:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] # #Erm, I wrote quite a bit of this. Still, CB did do an excellent job with it...Varkanax39 22:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #We have put a fair amount of effort into this. It's got a quote, an image, plenty of battles, and a battle navigation. It deserves this. Me and Varkanax worked hard on this. --Chicken Bond 00:36, April 30, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #--''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 04:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Featured Image *File:Slice-TEG.PNG #I made this pixel by pixel on Paint, without the aid of any Photoshop-esque file manipulation programs. I'm very proud of the result. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #--Chicken Bond 15:53, April 23, 2011 (UTC) #Sorry Ids, maybe next time. This is way better. #Maybe I'm biased, but I still think this is a little better. Ids' is still good, but I prefer this. Varkanax39 21:00, April 26, 2011 (UTC) *File:STA71994.JPG #A pic of the 3 Toa Protectorate members; Delvan, Procks and Onuix. I think it looks pretty swell --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 08:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) #This is just... well... epic. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #You have out done yourself once again Ids. :D ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 21:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) #-- 03:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) # way better that the other one :O --[[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 17:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Featured Story *Ghosts of the Past #Does this deserve to be featured? Yes, Karzahni, YES. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #M1's stories are PWNAGE. This deserves this. Varkanax39 21:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) *Toa Imydrex's Blog #A pretty epic story by Ids5621. I think this deserves to be featured. :P ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 21:26, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured Creation *Canjar #I really don't expect him to win, but it's worth a try, right? He's got a almost fully-custom body, and the legs could be called custom too, I suppose. Oh, and don't forget to take a look at Canjar's gallery before you vote for or against him. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #It's just so cute... -- 07:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) *Graydahk #Great MOC. 27 inches tall. Five pounds. Lots of detail. Can stand on his own. Sweet weapon. Took a long time. Also, the main deciding factor: UBERLYEBPICBASS. [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|1'']][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Avenging Alliance|4'']] 01:46, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #This thing makes even the Ultimate Bionicle look small. Oh yeah, it's worthy. #[[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] # ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 21:23, April 23, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] *Arturion #It is an ordinary Bitil mod, yet the true masterpiece of it is the armor, structured around a belt on his waist. The red armor all is structured around, just like the weapon storage. not connected to the body in any way. VNT ~ Talk to me! 17:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *Niha #I don't know, I'm just adding her 'cuz she's my fav MOC.--Bye y'all... I mean, you all 21:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Speewaa48|'Spaunauh']][[User talk:Speewaa48|'Says']][[Speewaa's Story|'Hi']] 23:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #Collector1 Featured Trivia *The pincer-like armor on Iruka's back earned him the moniker "Scarab King". #Just a little tidbit-[[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] # Featured Quote #An awesome quote depicting an insane character demonstrating their insanity. What could possibly be better? #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #cool quote, and unlike the 2nd one, at least its spelled right. [[User:Speewaa48|'Spaunauh']][[User talk:Speewaa48|'Says']][[Speewaa's Story|'Hi']] 23:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #An AMAZING quote done by Shadowplayer from Shadowplayer's Journey. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 21:28, April 23, 2011 (UTC) #I don't think 'AMAZING' quite describes it enough. - [[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #The last line in this quote will be used quite frequently.--Bye y'all... I mean, you all 01:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #